Enid (character)
Enid is one of the main characters in the [[OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes|''OK K.O.!]] series. She is an employee at Gar's Hero Supply & Bodega and works at the register. Physical Appearance Enid is tall with a thin waist, and wide hips and legs. She has warm brown skin and thick, waist length purple hair tied in a small spiky bun. She has big eyes, a small rectangle shaped nose, and thin lips. She typically wears a sleeveless blue Gar's Bodega uniform crop top that is torn at the bottom to expose her midriff, black compression shorts, and brown boots, along with white cloth wrappings on the upper half of her arms. In Lakewood Plaza Turbo and OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo, she has an outfit that resembles more to a ninja one. Her blue top had short sleeves, she wore a matching knee-length drape, and her white cloth wrappings are on her midriff and forearms. Her hair is longer, with her ponytail being bigger and extending to her waist, she has a longer nose that is a lighter brown, and her eyes are farther apart. This is less revealing than her show's outfit. As '''DJ Fireball', in "You Are Rad", she sports rave attire complete with yellow sunglasses, headphones, and a pacifier necklace. In "Plaza Prom", she returns as DJ Fireball, this time in a white blouse with a black tie and blue sea jacket with black shorts, pantyhose, and long purple boots. In "Second First Date", she wears a purplish dress cut just above her knees, (Though it can be seen in some shots that she is wearing her shorts under it.) and rhubarb-colored boots slightly larger than her regular ones. In "A Hero's Fate", she wears a deep purple-colored one-piece swimsuit with light purple clouds on it. In her earlier teen years, she went through a dorky phase. In middle school, she wore a large blue and periwinkle jacket with black shorts and brown sandals, and she wore her hair loose (sometimes in a ponytail) with a blue headband tied around her head. Her other early teen appearances show her with acne and braces, one appearance had her with braided pigtails, another had her with her hair in a wavy low ponytail with sunglasses and a tie-dye t-shirt. Personality Enid is the most responsible of the main trio even though she is lazy. She tries to use logic and critical thinking to make rational decisions. This is primarily shown in the Pilot, in which she stops K.O. from calling a power battle based on K.O.'s shoddy detective work. She seems to react to irresponsibility the way a normal human being would, as she complained about KO making "another hole in the ceiling." She could be quite patient considering the idea of how many times KO made a hole in the ceiling prior to the Pilot. Unlike Rad, who seems to enjoy making fun of KO, she looks after KO and tries to stop him from getting into trouble. As seen in the episode "Face Your Fears", Enid's worst fear is her dorky past and anyone finding out. Also, Dendy affirms in "We Got Hacked" that Enid acts super cool because she's internally struggling with her identity. More evident, in "Parents Day" she was afraid to confess to her parents that she doesn't want to be spooky and prefers to be a ninja. Generally, Enid has a relaxed and peaceful attitude, even when she's in hard situations. However, she is not above to lose her patience and composure when she gets too frustrated, like in "Enid's Bad Day" where she almost destroy the whole bodega because of her anger. In "Presenting Joe Cuppa", she affirms that she prefers physical comedy. Abilities and Powers Enid has a power level of 4, thanks to her experience working and fighting bad guys as an employee of Gar's Bodega. Indeed, she's the employee with the highest power level of all (excluding Mr. Gar). She has been shown to be more intelligent than Rad and K.O., analyzing first the problem they're leading with rather than trying to solve it with brute strength. Physical Strength Due to her ninja training and her days working alongside Rad and Mr. Gar, Enid is strong enough to fight even stronger people than her. In "You Have to Care", she managed to defeat Elodie in a power battle, despite Elodie's power level of 4. Enid has excellent combat skills. Her fighting style seems to focus more on kicks and strategy, rather than strength, which goes with her epithet of ninja. She has a great agility and is very flexible, able to move quickly and with precision. She's also very resistant to damage, as seen in "T.K.O." where she could resist some of Turbo K.O.'s attacks. Ninja Skills As a ninja, Enid can realize many special techniques based on stealth and discretion. In many episodes, she has been seen doing some attacks and moves related to this: * Body Replacement Technique: Enid can disappear at will, leaving behind a puff of smoke and a log when she does, as seen in the episode "Let's Be Friends." This technique looks to be more a retreat move rather than an offensive one. * Smokescreen: Enid has shown to take this ability to an ultimate level in the episode "You Have to Care" where she can make a smoke screen to confuse her opponents. * Autumn Breeze: She can summon a pile of leaves to cushion a fall. It was first seen in "Do You Have Any More in the Back?". * Cloning: She can create immobile clones of herself that turn into wood when touched. * Tornado Finger: In "Parents Day", Enid has been shown to be able to make a tornado by using a finger technique. To create it, she realizes a quick move with her fingers. This is a reference to Naruto, a Japanese ninja anime. * Shadow Trap: In "Action News", Enid is able to put a shadow trap on the floor using the finger technique. When being stepped on, the target will be immobilized, preventing them from moving. * In "Red Action to the Future", Enid has been shown to be able to turn into and out of her log transformation she usually leaves behind when using her body replacement technique. * Ice Breath: Enid is shown to have ice breath from her cold heart. Special Move Enid's special move is a flaming power kick that has the ability to ricochet. It is known as the Power Foot Fireball.https://ok-ko.tumblr.com/post/162129676899 She has been seen using this kick in the show pilot to knock KO and Rad apart while they were fighting, and also to give KO a boost so he can go up to Darrell. This special move is a bit similar to Sanji's Diable Jambe from the anime One Piece or the Fire type move Blaze Kick from Pokémon. Weapons In the episode "Do You Have Any More in the Back?", she was seen using a rope dart to save K.O. and Rad from falling. She later used it again in "Parents Day" to pull away K.O. and Rad from the tornado she made. It appears that she uses the rope to tie her hair when she's not using it for defensive purposes. Miscellaneous Skills In the short "Enid's Bad Day," Enid has also been shown using the power of soul-sucking when she became incredibly stressed. While in this state, she levitated above the ground and a blue whirlwind captured people's bodies, while Enid herself swallowed their souls, including K.O.'s. After taking a break, however, she easily calmed down and recovered and was able to return K.O.'s soul. It is possible that she inherited this power from her mother, Wilhamena. In "You Are Rad" and "Plaza Prom", Enid has proved to be a professional DJ, going by the name of DJ Fireball. Alter-Egos Were-Bunny In the episode "We've Got Fleas", Enid is turned into a were-bunny after being bit by Crinkly Wrinkly. She became a bunny because, according to herself, she's quick on her feet. In this form, Enid obtains bunny-like abilities and particularities, like digging tunnels underground and eating carrots. Her strength and speed are assumed to increase as well. Appearances * Enid has appeared in every episode except "My Dad Can Beat Up Your Dad", "Know Your Mom", "One Last Score", "No More Pow Cards", "Glory Days", "Lad & Logic", and "The Perfect Meal". ** However, she was mentioned in "I Am Dendy" and have a cameo in a simulation in "Mystery Science Fair 201X". * She also appeared in every short except "Carol", "Dendy", and "Boxmore Infomercial". * She has appeared in every game so far. Trivia * Enid's pilot design resembles Opal from Steven Universe, another Cartoon Network show Ian JQ has worked on in the past. * Enid is the highest level out of all the employees at Gar's Bodega. * Her and K.O.'s faces in the pilot are similar to Belson's from Clarence. * Enid's wrappings appear to be sarashi. * Enid also frequents music across town under the alias DJ Fireball. * In "Face Your Fears", one of her past phases (right portrait with a tie-dye shirt and sunglasses) is based on the vine "Who Is She" by Chloe LMAO. * Enid's Smoke Log technique is a reference to ninja tropes from Japan. It is similar to a technique called the "Body Replacement Technique" from Naruto, which likewise references these tropes. * Her favorite hand is her left hand as shown in "Do You Have Any More in the Back?" when asking Rad if it's safe to touch the blobs. * In "You're Everybody's Sidekick", she mentions that she has an icy heart. ** She can also use this to create an Ice Breath. * In "Second First Date", it is revealed that she and Rad have had a romantic interest in each other in middle school, something she does not like to remember. * Enid's appearance as a tween girl in "You Have to Care" was based on Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto, with the shyness of Hinata Hyūga. * In "Second First Date", it is shown that she has a liking for anime and manga. ** One of the books she dropped was a romance manga with the images of Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto. ** Another of the books was a Bleach manga with Kenpachi Zaraki on the cover. * According to Rad, Enid's favorite color is purple. * So far, Enid is the only main character whose name hasn't been featured in an episode title (excluding shorts). * In "Seasons Change" Enid mentions attending community college. References ko:이니드 Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:A to Z Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Enid's family Category:Humanoids Category:Ninjas